


My Love Atlantis

by theeverdream



Series: My Art for Reverse Bangs [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeverdream/pseuds/theeverdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gate and city circuts and John and a mystery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love Atlantis

  
  
  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/theeverdream/14014338/330857/330857_original.png)  
click for fullsize  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This inspired the story _[My Love, Atlantis](http://sgareversebang.dreamwidth.org/32895.html)_ by rinkafic.


End file.
